Over the years a variety of packages have been developed for housing multiple semiconductor components. In general, it is desirable that such packages be relatively compact for space saving reasons and typically they are provided with some sort of means for cooling the package to dissipate heat generated therein.
Heat may be generated within a semiconductor package by either of two principal phenomena. Semiconductors are, by definition, variable resistors which of course generate heat when current passes through them. This provides one source of heat which must be dissipated.
Another source of heat is stored electrical energy within the package or associated circuit. When semiconductors are turned off, high voltage spikes are frequently generated by the stored energy which in turn is converted into heat and moreover, may limit switching capacity.
Thus, by minimizing stored energy in the system, the second source of heat may be minimized while at the same time increasing switching capacity. Such heat as is generated may be dissipated by cooling and it will be appreciated that, with a lesser amount of heat being generated, the size of the cooling system may be commensurately reduced thereby providing a more compact assembly and, according to the present invention, a decreased ability of the package to store energy capable of generating voltage spikes.